Smile
by FallenAngelFromTheSky
Summary: Rachel Berry never thought that she would have to grow up so soon. But, when she looked at the white plastic stick in front of her, her whole life changed instantly.
1. Life Changing

**Chapter One**

She paced up and down the smelly girl's bathroom of William McKinley High School; waiting for the timer to go off and decide the fate of her life. The four dreaded, white plastic sticks sat on the edge of the sinks, processing the answer to whether she was pregnant or not. Five more minutes and the rest of her life would be decided for her. The first five minutes had been excruciating, the next five would be torturous, she knew. As she paced the tile, she remembered how it had all happened.

Matt had thrown the congratulatory party for Glee winning Regionals and somehow, even though the guest list had been exclusively only twelve people, it ended up being the whole school. Kegs were brought, and one thing led to another before she knew she was dancing with the man who would change her life forever. The dancing led to drinking and the drinking led to kissing and then the kissing led to being led up the stairs to Matt's guest room and that is where she lost her last claim to innocence.

He never acknowledged her in the hallways at school for the next three months and she sulked near the back of Glee and avoided him in the hallways to make sure she did not talk to him. When she started puking every day, she had just thought it was just the flu, but when it carried on for a month, she was getting concerned. Her skirts were becoming tighter and tighter to the point where she had to wear jeans for the first time in five years.

The timer brought her out of her trance and she stared at the small, obscene pieces of plastic that held her future. Walking slowly over from her spot, she picked up the first one and there was an azure strip, which meant she was pregnant. Closing her eyes, Rachel flung it at the garbage and missed by at least a yard. She moved onto the second and it read _'Pregnant'_. The next two were positive and they were all thrown in the direction of the garbage and missed their mark by a wide distance and all landed in different spots.

Her brief anger bit over, she slid down onto the floor against the tiled walls and began to softly weep into her hands. She must have been there for twenty minutes when the bell for the end of lunch and she heard the bustle of students out in the hallway, but she still did not get up. Her crying continued until the tears fully came to a stop. She just sat there for the next period, missing Spanish all together. By the time the bell came signaling the end of the school day, she had stood up from the germ infested floors, grabbed her bag, and headed towards Glee club practice.

Rachel arrived at the choir room and made her way up to a seat in the back right corner, trying to stay out anyone's line of view and hostility. The eleven other Glee members filed in and claimed their usual seats while she sat in the shadows. Conversations were started about the day and about Nationals in a few months. After a few more minutes, Mr. Schuester entered the room with his normal, happy smile.

"Okay, everyone, I have a new number that is a possibility for Nationals. It is a newer song and I heard it is pretty good from the people attempting to sing it in the hallway," He laughed at his own joke and the rest of the Glee club laughed at his corniness. Coughing, he got back on subject. "The song is a duet and it is called _Airplanes _by B.o.B. and is sung along with Hayley Williams. For this song I want Matt as the male lead and Tina as the female lead." He said as he passed out the sheet music.

Everyone glanced back at Rachel, but she just stared down at the sheet music, looking at the shared parts that she would have. The whole room fell silent as they all, including Mr. Schue, looked at her stunned that she did not complain or storm out.

"Okay, then, Tina and Matt," He gestured them up to the piano as Brad started to play and the rest of the singers stood up, to surprised to even begin singing the song. After the song was sung and some of the chorography learned everyone was packed up and ready to leave the room when Mr. Schuester said, "Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?"

Not responding to her director, Rachel walked right past everyone in the room and out of the choir room. She heard him calling for him as she left, but she did not respond to the summoning. The whole choir room stood in shock at what the newly pregnant diva had just done.

Rachel walked down the hallway, away from the choir room and her horrible day. She needed to leave this building as fast as possible. Her life had been forever changed at this school and it would never be the same again. The pregnancy scared her so much and Rachel Berry was never scared, she was never intimidated, and she never backed down. But the thought of this baby growing in her for the next however many months frightened her immensely. She did not know what to do; she was completely and utterly alone.

As she was making her way out to the parking lot, she ran straight into what seemed someone who was intentionally standing there. Looking up from the black top, she stared straight into honey colored eyes that belonged to Quinn Fabray.

Shocked, she muttered a soft apology and walked around her. Quinn had not been interacting with anyone ever since the day she had lost her's and Puck's daughter. The girl had fallen into either a depression or a deep funk that was preventing her from interacting with anyone. Before Rachel could walk far away from Quinn, she felt a soft hand close around her arm.

"Rachel, we need to talk," She heard Quinn whisper.

"I can't, I have to arrive at dance practice in approximately seventeen minutes," Rachel murmured in return, but Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's arm. "Quinn, in all seriousness, I do have to be at dance momentarily."

"I know, Rach, I know what is going on with you," Quinn said lowly, keeping her eyes out for any passer-bys.

Rachel paused in her attempt to escape from the girl, turned around, and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, now will you kindly please release me?"

Quinn, being the stubborn person that she is, did not let go of Rachel. "I know that you're pregnant Rachel." She whispered with more force in her voice.

At this last sentence, Rachel finally gave into Quinn and the tears started to leak down her face. "I don't know…what to do," She hiccupped in the middle of the sentence due to the tears.

Quinn's obstinate look fell off of her angelic face and she drew Rachel into a tight hug. "How did you find out," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear before she pulled away.

"Let's go talk somewhere else where prying ears might not ear us." Quinn said softly and tugged her towards Rachel's car.

"Quinn, I realize that we need to converse, but can we possibly wait to have this conversation at a later time?" She asked, pulling her keys to her Jetta out of her pocket.

"Rachel, you can skip dance class one day, now give me the keys," Quinn ordered, holding her hand out for the key to the girl who was holding onto them for dear life. Finally, she released them into Quinn's hand and she walked over the driver side door and before getting in, said, "What are you waiting for? Get in, already!"

Sighing, Rachel obeyed the order and got in her car and they were suddenly off to their unknown destination. Roughly ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of the town park. "Let's go," Quinn whispered and they both got out of the car and started walking towards the abandoned playground set.

After sitting down on two of the swings, Quinn looked at Rachel. "Okay, so, talk."

She looked at the girl confused, but finally started spilling out everything about the party and about her discovery of the baby inside of her. Not once did she mention who the father of the baby was.

After Rachel was done, Quinn asked the most important question of them all, "Who is the father?"

Rachel looked down at her yellow baby doll top and started to fiddle with the fringe at the end of the shirt. "Um, I'd rather not talk about that important piece of the story."

"Don't you know who it is," Quinn asked, raising a perfectly maintained eyebrow.

"I do know," She responded, still playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Then, who is it," She questioned once again.

Pausing, Rachel knew that this needed to be told but she did not know what Quinn's reaction to the news would be. "If I tell you who the father of the baby is, will you tell me how you discovered about my current predicament?"

"I figured out that you were pregnant by the amount of times you have been going to the bathroom and puking, I assume. Also, you have been acting more like a dive than normal, which is one of the dead give aways." Quinn obeyed the condition, "Now, who is the father?"

Rachel looked at the eagerness of the girl next to her and let slip the one name that both of them had in common, "Noah Puckerman." The gasp that she had expected to come never came. Surprised, Rachel looked over at Quinn and saw her eyes watering up, no words escaped from her mouth. "Quinn? Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and said, "That man has got to have the most effective sperm ever." Suddenly both of the girls laughed out loud and just kept giggling, holding onto the swings they were on in order to not fall off.

After calming down, Rachel asked the girl next to her, "What do I do now, Quinn?"

Sighing, Quinn answered her directly, "First, you need to tell your dads, do not let Puck do it through song. Second, you need to tell Puck because he will make a great dad, no matter the age. Third, you need to decide what is going to happen with this baby and stick with it. And fourth, get an OB-GYN to make sure that the baby is healthy."

Rachel sighed and hung her head. "I already know I am keeping him or her. I don't believe in abortion and a child should grow up with both of their parents, not just their dads, they need both a mom and a dad."

"Okay, so you're keeping it. That's a start; I can set you up with my old OB-GYN at the hospital, Dr. Wu. He's a good guy and will take care of you well. Now, what are you going to do about your dads and Puck?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"I don't know," She whispered and hung her head as tears started leaking down her face.

Sighing, Quinn nodded. "You should talk to someone about it; try to figure out what to do, besides myself of course. Maybe you should talk to Mr. Schue or Miss. Pillsbury, try and see what they would do."

Nodding, Rachel wrung her hands out nervously. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at the girl opposite of her.

"It will be okay, Rachel. It may seem like you are alone right now, but know that I am here for you," Quinn whispered.

"Why are you being nice to me now? You were never nice to me before," Rachel murmured.

"Being pregnant and then losing a child who had been growing inside you for seven months can change a person," She said, giving Rachel a soft smile.

Slowly, Rachel smiled back at Quinn and then hugged her tightly. Pulling back from her, Rachel asked, "Now what?"

Quinn replied, "Now comes the second hardest part of your pregnancy; telling him."

Sighing, Rachel nodded and looked back at the girl who had given her hope.

**Well, there you go! Quinn did miscarriage in this story and New Directions did win Regionals. So, some things have been changed. Well, hope you like it! **

**Fallen**


	2. If No One Will Listen

**Chapter Two**

Arriving at school the next day after repeatedly throwing up her breakfast and last night's dinner into the toilet, Rachel walked through the door in another pair of jeans and a top of Quinn's that she had loaned to her from her maternity days. She kept close to the wall, trying to keep out of the way of her fellow peers who would ridicule her if she came into contact with anyone of them. She safely approached her locker without one mean thing said to her and not one drop of a slushy making its way down her face and shirt.

As quietly as possible, Rachel opened her locker to get her books for Math class. After she closed her locker, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Quickly turning around to be met with her fate, she saw that it was only Quinn who had a small smile on her face. After driving Quinn home the night before, Rachel returned home to an empty house. She knew she should tell her dads and Puck, but the way of gathering up the courage to make the words come out of her mouth was her main concern.

"Hello, Quinn," Rachel greeted softly, smiling back at her.

"Hey, Rachel," Quinn asked as they both started to walk down the hallway, not noticing the stares that were directed at the two teenagers. "Before I forget, I set up an appointment with Dr. Wu for you on Friday after school at three fifteen."

Pausing, Rachel looked at Quinn, finally realizing how real this whole thing really was. "Thank you very much, I appreciate this immensely. Can you maybe accompany me to the appointment," She asked Quinn hesitantly. When she got a nod in return to her question, Rachel gave Quinn a tight hug.

Laughing, she said, "You're welcome. I was going to come with you anyway to the appointment." She looked at the poor girl and finally asked the question regarding her unusual paleness, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Thank you and in answer to your question, I am miserable," Rachel answered, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah and just remember it is not just during the morning, it lasts all day long, usually," She snickered at the look on Rachel's face.

"Terrific, just the piece of advice to brighten my day," She groaned and entered the math classroom with Quinn. Taking her assigned seat, which happened to be right in front of Puck's, but since the last time he came to math class was three years ago, she relished in the fact that he was never there.

Her day continued with going to class to class, leaving the room to puke at least twice, and ignoring everyone except for when Quinn would walk up to her and start talking to her. The worst part of the day came for Rachel, lunch time. She would always sit alone at a table in a corner of the cafeteria or just go to the choir room to practice. Today, the choir room is where she headed to avoid the onslaught of insults and ridicule from the people around her.

Rachel dropped her bag on a plastic chair and then sat down on the piano bench and started to pluck out the chords to the song they had started learning yesterday. After singing the song for what felt like the hundredth time, she heard the choir room door open. She looked over her shoulder to see that Mr. Schuester had entered the room, brown lunch bag in hand.

"Oh, Rachel, I didn't know that you were in here. I was just coming in to work on the new number," He said cheerfully and closed the door behind him. "Were you working on the same song?" She nodded her affirmative to him and continued to play. There was a pliable tension in the room as she stopped playing.

Rachel quickly moved towards her bag to avoid any further tension or questions if she was okay. She had had enough of those lately. But before she could pick her bag up off of the chair, Mr. Schue asked her, "Rachel, can we talk?"

She paused before picking her bag up. Without turning around, she answered, "Mr. Schue, I really have to go, I have class, and lunch is almost over, so I have to leave."

"I can write you a pass, Rach. I just wanted to talk to you," He pleaded slightly. His caring nature made her stop and turn around. She nodded her head and sat back down on the piano bench, facing her teacher.

"What do you want to talk about," She asked, not looking him straight in the eye, which was unlike her.

Sighing, Mr. Schue said, "You have been acting very strangely lately. You keep getting sick during the middle of rehearsals and you don't converse with anyone anymore. Is there something wrong?" Rachel wrung her hands nervously, looking around the room at everything but her inquisitive teacher. The more she thought about the baby inside of her, the more threatening the tears began. The tears finally spilled over the edge of her eyes and fell down her cheeks in trailing rivulets. He leaned forward and whispered, "Rachel, what happened?"

Taking in a deep breath, Rachel whispered softly, "I am pregnant." At these words, Mr. Schue sat up straight in his chair and breathed in sharply.

"You're pregnant," He repeated, rubbing his hand over his face and through his short, curly hair. Rachel watched him carefully as the tears kept streaming down her face.

"I don't know what to do," She whispered, looking around the room for something to focus on or grab onto for support.

"When …how…why," He asked, looking at his star singer, desperate for answers.

"The occurrence took place about three months ago," Rachel sniffled, taking the offered Kleenex from Mr. Schue.

He sighed again and rested his head in his hands. After taking a few moments to collect himself from the shock of the news, he looked up again. "Now, first off, did you tell the father or your fathers about any of this?"

"No," She whispered, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

"Wait, Rachel, who is the father," He asked her, looking at her fiercely as she squirmed under his gaze and question. "Was it Finn?" She shook her head. "Who was it then?"

"Noah," She whispered so softly he didn't hear her.

"Who?" He asked, leaning forward, trying to hear her better.

"Noah," She said the name louder and immediately retreated back against the piano when she saw the look on his face. The emotions that flickered across his face were surprise, anger, and bewilderment.

"Noah as in Puck," Mr. Schue inquired, looking at her for confirmation.

"Yes, that is correct," She affirmed his questions.

"He got Quinn pregnant and now you're pregnant. This boy has a bad track record," He said, giving the scared teenager across from him a small smile. When he didn't receive a smile in return, he exhaled and looked around the room for some help. "What are you going to do," Mr. Schue asked, looking at Rachel. "Are you giving it up for adoption or are you going to have a…"

"No!" She exclaimed. "I am keeping the baby that much I know. He or she needs their biological parent or parents in order to be in knowledge of where they originate from." She rubbed her hand over her stomach, wondering what the baby was doing in there, if it was really growing in there.

"Have you been to a doctor," He asked her, wondering out loud.

"No, I have not. I am going on Friday to see the doctor."

"When are you going to tell Puck," He asked her, watching her look go far off when he mentioned his name.

"I don't know," She whispered and at that moment, the bell rang for the end of lunch. "Mr. Schue, I have to go, I have English." Both of them got up at the same time, heading for the door, bags in hand.

"Before you leave, Rach, just so you know, you can always come to me about anything. Okay?" He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head and left the room, leaving her teacher in surprise at her predicament.

The rest of the day came and went with no interactions of any kind with Glee members or other students of the school. As she entered the choir room for Glee practice that day, she felt like something would be different at this practice, but threw it off. She made her way up to her now usual spot and sat down. As everyone trickled in, she finally watched them instead of distracting herself with sheet music.

When half of the members of New Directions were in the room, she noticed that Noah was entering the choir space. He walked in with his usual strut and smirk, raising his hand in greeting to Matt and Mike. Before he sat down, his eyes met hers in briefest of moments. Before he could see anything suspicious, she averted her eyes to the doorway again as Quinn came in the room.

Quinn looked around the room and when her eyes landed on Rachel, she made her way up the steps and sat down next to her. Rachel turned towards her and gave her a surprised look and Quinn just shrugged her off and turned towards the front of the room, waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive.

After a few moments, the first comment came. "Quinn, girl, what do you think you're doing sitting next to Miss. Diva over there," Mercedes barked. At the comment, Rachel withdrew within herself and tucked herself further into the corner to protect herself from anymore comments.

"I am sitting here, Mercedes, because I want to. Rachel is my friend and I sit with my friends wherever I go. Remember, I sat with you yesterday and today I am sitting with Rachel. If you have a problem with it, please let me know," Quinn snapped at Mercedes. The girl fell silent and turned back towards Kurt to gossip about the new friendship.

Mr. Schuester entered the room a few minutes later with a new stack of sheet music in his hands. As he passed them out, he said, "Now, I know we are still working on the song with Tina and Matt, but I got inspired this afternoon." He looked at Rachel when he said the last half of his sentence.

The song that was passed out was _If No One Will Listen_ by Kelly Clarkson and was, for the first time since Regionals, in Rachel's key and meant for her as a solo and the others as background singers. She smiled as she saw the words and that it was for her.

"Now, I want Rachel to have this as a solo with all of you backing her up," Mr. Schue said, giving Rachel a small nod and a smile.

As soon as Mercedes heard that Rachel had gotten yet _another _solo, she flipped her lid. "Oh hell to the no! I cannot believe that you gave her another solo, Mr. Schue! We all should get the chance to sing!"

"Mercedes, it has been two months since Regionals and everyone, including you numerous times, has gotten numerous solos and Rachel has gotten none. Now, please, calm down so we can start on our new song," Mr. Schue lectured.

"You can have the solo if you want, Mercedes," Rachel whispered, trying to hand the sheet music to Mercedes. "I'll sing in the background, you should really get the opportunity to showcase your talent."

Mercedes stared at Rachel dumbstruck, never had she thought she would see the day where Rachel Berry would willingly give up a solo. The whole Glee club stared at the girl in amazement. She did not reply to the generous and surprising offer of Rachel Berry. This had never happened before in the numerous times that Mercedes had complained about a solo she had not been given and Rachel had.

"I don't need the solo; I am not very good at Kelly Clarkson, anyway. You might as well take it because no one else here could pull it off well enough," Mercedes said, trying to be snotty, but had a small smile on her face instead of a scowl.

Mr. Schuester smiled brightly and motioned Rachel to come down at the piano to practice her solo. She hesitated, but finally made her way down the risers due to Quinn's hand pushing her down the stairs. Brad, their pianist, started playing the song and Rachel came in on the correct part.

_Maybe no one told you there is strength in your tears_

_And so you fight to keep from pouring out_

_But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul_

_Do you think that there's enough that you would drown?_

Rachel started fidgeting and thinking of the baby that was growing inside of her and she made the mistake of looking at Noah. His eyes were dead locked on hers and when she met his eyes dead on, she averted them as quickly was when she looked at him.

_If no one will listen_

_If you decide to speak_

_If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_

_If no one wants to look at you_

_For what you really are_

_I will be here still_

_No one can tell you where you alone must go_

_There's no telling what you will find there_

_And, God, I know the fear that eats away at your bones_

_Screaming every step, "Just stay here"_

She believed in the lyrics so much by this much because she just wanted to stay in one place for as long as she could right now because she did not want anyone to find out about her little baby. But she knew she would have to make sure that people would listen. The tears that had finally stopped from previously were creeping up again.

_If no one will listen_

_If you decide to speak_

_If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_

_If no one wants to look at you_

_For what you really are_

_I will be here still_

_If you find your fists are raw and red from beating yourself down_

_If your legs have given out under the weight_

_If you find you've been settling for a world of gray_

_So you wouldn't have to face down your own hate_

By this time, the tears had started over-pouring and now she was barely making the words come out clearly. Everyone was staring at Rachel, surprised of the intense emotion through the song and from the usually stoic girl they knew so well. The last chorus was coming and she knew she would have to answer questions soon. But know, all she could do was sing and cry.

_If no one will listen_

_If you decide to speak_

_If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_

_If no one wants to look at you_

_For what you really are_

_I will be here still_

_If no one will listen_

_If you decide to speak_

_If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_

_If no one wants to look at you_

_For what you really are_

_I will be here still_

_I will be here still_

The first thing that happened when the song ended, she felt strong arms around her that belonged to Will Schuester. The next set of arms that appeared around her was a gentle set that she knew were Quinn's. Soon after she felt the arms, she felt another set of eleven pairs of arms encase her in a tight group hug. All she could do at this moment, besides receive the hugs, was to cry.

**Well, here is the second chapter! Hope you love it!**

**Kay**


	3. The Value of a Friend

**Chapter Three**

The week had gone by unimaginably fast for Rachel, she could not believe that she was only sixteen and she was sitting in an obstetrician's office for her first appointment for her pregnancy. Quinn was sitting next to her, patiently reading a _Parent's _magazine while Rachel nervously jiggled her leg and looked around the room for something to focus on. Thoughts had been running through her head for the twenty minutes that they had been sitting there. Maybe the baby was actually an ulcer or a tumor, she hoped, wanting it to be anything but a baby. She wanted her life to stay intact and not to fall apart like it had been the past few days. She needed…

Before she could finish that thought, the nurse, who had red frizzy hair, walked through and called out, "Rachel Berry?" Quinn set down the magazine and Rachel froze, not moving towards the summoning.

Quinn looked down at Rachel and pulled on her hand, "Rachel, it's now or never."

"Can I choose the option of never," She asked, staying stubbornly in her chair.

"No, we need to make sure that your baby is healthy or not," Quinn said, pulling harder on her hand and finally succeeding in the attempt to get Rachel to stand. They followed the nurse back to the room where Rachel would be checked out by the OBGYN. The nurse gave Rachel a gown to change into and automatically left. While Quinn waited out in the hallway, Rachel took her shirt and jeans off and put the gown on and then stuck her head out into the hallway to let Quinn know she could come back in.

Rachel got situated on the reclining seat and waited for Dr. Wu to come in. Meanwhile, she tapped her leg and glanced around the room, studying the diagrams of pregnancies month to month.

"Rachel, for the love of God, if you do not stop fidgeting, I will break off all of the appendages that you can fidget with!" Quinn exclaimed, glaring at Rachel with the famous Fabray Glare. Rachel immediately stopped moving and leaned back into the chair and once again started studying the diagrams around the room. A couple moments later Dr. Wu, Rachel presumed, walked through the door.

He stopped in front of her chair and looked up at her, "You are Rachel Berry, correct?" Nodding her confirmation, he looked down at her file. "You are sixteen?" He asked again and she nodded once more to his question. "Okay, so, when was the conception date, do you presume?"

"It was three months ago," She said, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

Dr. Wu's face drew a confused look as she continued to fiddle with the bottom of her gown. "You waited that long to come to see me," He inquired. He scribbled down furiously on the notepad in front of him.

"No, I just took the tests last week. I thought I was just really sick and gaining a little weight, that is it. I didn't start having the morning sickness until I was about five weeks along and then I thought it would go away and then eight weeks later, here I am," She said, watching the doctor. "I just thought that I came down with mono and didn't bother going to the doctor and decided to just wade it out. I was and still am really tired."

The doctor nodded and continued scribbling down on his notepad. "I am going to do some blood work to make sure that one hundred percent you are pregnant and make sure that everything is okay with the baby for sure. Then, my office will call you with your results and then they will set up another appointment. Can you lay back for me so I can check a few things?" When she lay back, his hand slipped up to her stomach and started poking and prodding at her stomach. After a few moments of that, he took his hand off of her stomach and said, "I will send the nurse in to take some blood and then you are free to go!"

After the same nurse with frizzy red hair took her blood, Rachel and Quinn left the doctor's office and they ended back at the same park as yesterday. The two ended up talking until they realized that it was getting dark outside and by looking at their cell phones, found out that it was eight thirty.

"Oh, shoot," Rachel said, "I needed to be home three hours ago. I am in so much trouble." After walking hurriedly back to Rachel's car, she quickly dropped Quinn off at her house three streets over, and then went back home. When she arrived back at her house, she knew something was immediately wrong because both of her dads' cars were in the driveway. Normally they were both in the garage or gone due to vacations.

Tentatively, she opened up the front door and walked through into the foyer. As she shut the door, she heard her dad yell out, "Rachel, can you come into the family room, please," She heard her dad, Elijah, said in his calm and restrained voice. Freezing, she looked towards the stairs, the door to the kitchen, and the door she had just come through as her escape routes. Then, her daddy, Leon, came in from the kitchen with a disappointed look on his face, he pointed towards the family room and she started walking, with him following her.

Rachel walked into the room painted a sunny yellow and a set of white couches. Elijah sat on one of the couches against the arm, tapping his hand on it, impatient like. Leon walked over and sat down next to his husband, looking at Rachel with same look as the one that he had greeted her with. Her dad motioned for her to sit down in a white, cushioned chair that sat next to the fireplace. Sitting down, her dad leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and his hands clasped together, just as he began to talk.

"I received some very interesting calls from two very different individuals today, all regarding you. The first was from your ballet instructor who called to inform me of your absence from class on Tuesday. She won't charge us for it and you can make up the class tomorrow."

"The second call," Leon, her daddy, began, "Came from Dr. Wu's office a couple of hours ago to let you know that your blood work came back and he wants to let you know that you are pregnant. He also wants you to call back to reschedule a follow-up appointment to do your first ultrasound."

Silence deadened the room. Tears started to drop down Rachel's face as she looked around the room, anywhere but at the looks on her fathers' faces. Then, her dad started to speak angrily, "Rachel, I don't even know what to say! I can't believe that you would do this, we thought we brought you up to always be safe!"

Looking up, she saw the complete disappointment in both of their faces. "When did this happen," Leon asked, avoiding eye contact with his daughter.

Speaking for the first time, she whispered in a hoarse voice, "I am twelve weeks along tomorrow."

Laying his head on the back of the couch, Elijah shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand. "Who is the father," Leon asked again.

Pausing, Rachel looked down at her hands, avoiding the question. When he asked the question a second time, she looked up and answered quietly, "Noah Puckerman."

Both of her fathers gasped and Elijah stood up, and started pacing furiously. All of a sudden, he stopped and made eye-contact with his daughter again. "I want you out of my house, now."

Gasping, Rachel's tears started coming faster and her daddy started to object to his decision. "Elijah, think about this. She can adopt the baby out to a nice Jewish family and we can move on like this never happened."

"I'm keeping the baby," Rachel said, surprising strength behind her voice.

"Sweetie, please re-think this. You can stay if you just promise to give the baby up for adoption," Leon pleaded.

"Now, I am not giving it up for adoption, they are a part of me and I will not give anything up that I love so much."

"What are you going to do, huh? Are you going to get a job while at school? What are you going to do about Julliard? Your dreams are all down the toilet now that you went and got yourself knocked up," Her dad snapped.

"Eli, calm down, please," Leon said. "She can still go to college, maybe not Julliard, but definitely a very good school, as long as she stays here."

"I am keeping it, I will go to Julliard, and I will get on Broadway," Rachel said firmly, her tears flowing down her face the whole time.

"If you are keeping that thing," Elijah said, scrunching up his face when he looked at her stomach, "Then, I want you out of my house. I want you out of my house tonight, if you are not out tonight, I am dragging you out myself."

Nodding, Rachel compliantly and quietly stood up from the couch and started to walk over to the stairs, listening to the whole time her daddy pleading with her dad about letting her stay. About forty-five minutes later, she had her trunk of her car packed. Taking the last look at her house, she sadly put the key in the ignition, and started driving around, looking for a place to live. She passed Kurt's, Mercedes', Finn's, Matt's, Mike's, Santana's, and Brittany's houses before she came across the one person who she knew would take her in. A big and elegant house stood before her, with the name Fabray on the mailbox right besides the door.

Parking her car in the driveway next to Quinn's own red one, she walked up to the front door, waiting somehow for her hand to instantly pick itself up and knock on the door. But, of course, that didn't happen. Rachel lifted her heavy hand up and rang the doorbell and listened to the beautiful chimes resonate through the gigantic house.

A maid answered the door; she had black hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. "May I help you," She asked, cocking her head to the side slightly in question.

Rachel snapped out of her daydream and responded to the maid, "Hi, yes, my name is Rachel Berry and I was wondering if Quinn was home, please? I am a friend of her's from school." She smiled warily at the woman in front of her.

"Yes, she just arrived home near an hour ago. Please, come in, I will take you to her, she is in her bedroom," The maid smiled back at Rachel and stepped aside to let her in. Rachel stepped into the grand, wood lined foyer. She quietly led Rachel towards the curving staircase and upstairs where, she assumed, Quinn's room was.

The housekeeper knocked softly on a door, perhaps Quinn's bedroom, to hear someone say, "Come in," on the other side of it. She opened the door for Rachel to expose a room that was painted a light purple that was decorated to accents of a darker purple and white all over the room. The bed, a four poster, took up the main focus of the room, which had curtains draped over the posts.

Rachel entered the room so Quinn could see who it was. When she saw that it was Rachel, she immediately stood up and walked over to her friend. "Rach, what's wrong?" The tears started to pour as the question was asked. Shaking her head, Rachel's shoulders slumped down and her head fell as the squishy carpet beneath her feet soaked up her salt water tears.

After a few minutes of Quinn hugging her and Rachel crying heavy tears, she finally sniffed, accepted the tissue from Quinn, and stood up. Wiping away the residue, Rachel attempted to stand up straight as she normally did, but failed.

"What happened, Rachel," Quinn questioned her friend.

"The doctor's office called home and told my dad and daddy that I was definitely pregnant and wanted me in for an ultrasound." Quinn gasped at this, but Rachel continued before she could start putting in her comments. "They kicked me out of my house and I have nowhere to go and I was wondering if I could…um…stay with you," She hesitantly asked.

Looking up, she looked at her newly found friend, and saw the sympathy in her honey-colored eyes. Instantly, Quinn nodded and pulled Rachel in for a tight hug. "You can stay here for as long as you want. You and my little baby niece, right here," She smiled.

"You think it's a girl," Rachel laughed through her grateful tears.

Quinn smiled as she hugged Rachel tightly again, "I have a feeling."

**I know it has been a really long time! (Runs away from the crowds) But, I have had a really bad summer and school started up again and I had lots of papers and projects and I needed to do them all…I finally have a break! Yay! Click that beautiful button down there and let me know what you think! **

**Fallen**


	4. End of the Silence

**Chapter Four**

After talking with Quinn what felt like hours, Rachel finally passed out on her friend's guest room bed. Immediately the next morning, a Saturday, at seven o'clock a.m., she woke up to find the slant of the pink light of the sunrise on the wall of what wasn't her bedroom. Making her way quietly down the hallway, down the stairs, and carefully into the kitchen to find the housekeeper from the other standing in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee, talking to a man that looked like the chef for the Fabray family. Making a little noise of surprise, Rachel moved to turn around, but the housekeeper turned and made eye contact with her.

"Hello, you're still here," She exclaimed, smiling warmly at Rachel. Nodding nervously, Rachel looked at her bare feet on the cold tile floor. "I forgot to introduce myself earlier; my name is Kathleen, what's yours?"

Looking up tentatively, Rachel looked the housekeeper in her dark eyes and saw honest kindness in them. She responded quietly, but loud enough for Kathleen to hear her, "My name is Rachel, Rachel Berry."

"Well, Rachel Berry, this is our chef, Xavier, he can make you whatever you want for breakfast. What would you like for your first meal of the day," Kathleen smiled kindly at Rachel, whose stomach rumbled angrily right on cue and the staff of the house laughed generously.

Thinking for a moment, she responded softly, "Can I have an omelet with onions, pineapple, sour cream, and cheese in it?" Without a look of surprise on his face, Xavier nodded his head and started to gather the ingredients to put together her strange request for a breakfast meal. He seemed to be used to strange requests, having to live with Quinn during the beginning of her pregnancy. While she ate, relishing the variety of flavors that assaulted her taste buds, Rachel thought of how her daddy had kicked her out of the house the night before and hadn't even tried to stop him.

While finishing up her omelet, Diane Fabray walked through the kitchen door, asking Xavier for a cup of coffee and a muffin. Before she turned around to leave the elaborate kitchen, she met Rachel's eyes, and she stopped, freezing in her movements. "Who are you," Diane asked politely.

"My name is Rachel Berry; I am a friend of Quinn's. I stayed the night last night with her, she invited me to stay," She said, getting up off of the stool, making her way over to Quinn's mom, sticking her hand out in offering to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel. My name is Diane; I didn't know that Quinn was having a friend staying over last night. Oh well, it's nice to meet you, and make yourself at home. I have to jet off to work or I'll be late," She said, nodding her head at Rachel and shaking her hand. She rushed out the door as Kathleen handed her a muffin and a travel mug filled with piping hot coffee. 

Sitting back down on her stool, she started making conversation with Xavier while Kathleen left the kitchen to begin her duties for the day. Rachel soon found out that Xavier was a chef in a restaurant in Cincinnati, but the Fabrays had offered to pay twice the salary he had now, so he moved out to small little Lima and began working as a personal chef. That was when she began telling him her story. When she got to the point of where she ended up telling him about the baby that resided within her and about how Quinn had told her that she could stay in the guest room, Xavier moved around the island that separated them and pulled her into a tight hug.

She sat there talking to him until ten thirty when Quinn entered the kitchen, eyes blurry and blond hair sticking in seven different directions. Seeing Rachel, Quinn smiled, and made her way over to the girl. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you. I arose at seven and have been in here with Xavier ever since. We have been talking about many things since. I also met your mother this morning, she is very polite," Rachel smiled at Quinn.

Quinn nodded slightly, smiling at Rachel, a look in her face that said she didn't want to talk about her mother. She sat down at the stool next to Rachel's and started eating the omelet that Xavier set down in front of her, and the day started to progress steadily. Quinn, Kathleen, and Xavier helped move Rachel's things into one of the three guest rooms in the big house. The room was right across from Quinn's and had a sitting room attached that Quinn said would be perfect to transform into a nursery when her niece was born. After unpacking, Rachel curled herself into a ball on the comfortable bed and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up it was seven thirty in the evening and she sat up, realizing that when she had fallen asleep it was two o'clock in the afternoon. Getting up from the bed, she walked across the hallway and into Quinn's room, whose door was open. Knocking softly on the door as she entered, Rachel looked to see Quinn working on her Chemistry homework. Looking up, the blonde smiled slightly at Rachel.

"How was your nap," She asked softly, closing her textbook.

"It was satisfactory, I slept for five-and-a-half hours," She giggled, smiling at her friend.

Just as Quinn opened her mouth to respond, the front door opened and Diana Fabray yelled, "Quinnie, I'm home!"

Mumbling a "crap" under her breath, Quinn stood up suddenly. Looking at Rachel, she said, "My mom doesn't know that you are staying here or that you are pregnant. I think that now would be a good time to tell her. She just got back from work, she wants to relax, and she will agree to just about anything." Nodding in compliance, Rachel's eyes went wide and Diane entered the room.

"Hi, Quinn, how was your…Oh! Rachel, you're still here. I thought you had left," Diane looked at Quinn for confirmation.

"Mom, do you remember how when you found out that I was pregnant, that dad kicked me out of the house and I went to live with Finn?" Quinn asked her mother, standing as firm and as tall as only a Fabray could.

"Oh, God, you're not pregnant again, are you," Diane demanded of her daughter.

"No, I'm not, but Rachel _is _pregnant. She got pregnant and her dads kicked her out of the house, just like dad did to me. She doesn't have anywhere to go and she came to me looking for help. I was thinking, since we have the guest room across the hall with the nursery, could Rachel stay here for a while?" Rachel looked at her feet as Diane inspected her carefully from head to foot, pausing momentarily as she crossed over her stomach.

Speaking up, Rachel said to Quinn's mom, "I could pay rent. I would get a job and pay you rent so I could live here. I just need to have somewhere to live. I don't have anywhere else to go." Tears started to glide down Rachel's cheeks slowly as she fumbled with her hands, waiting for her friend's mom to say no to her request.

"You don't need to get a job, Rachel. You can stay here for free, not rent or anything. If you don't mind me asking, who is the father of your baby," Diane asked, finally making eye contact with the surprised girl.

Quinn looked over at Rachel and she nodded silently, giving the affirmative for her to tell her mother. "The father is Puck, Mom."

Gasping, Diane Fabray put her hand over her mouth, looking away from her daughter and her friend. When Quinn had moved back in with her mom, she had told her the truth, that it was not Finn who was the father, it was really Puck. Taking her hand away from her mouth, her mom looked back at the two girls.

"Rachel, you can stay here for as long as you need. We can transform the sitting room into a nursery and we will have so much fun with creating the nursery for the baby!"

Smiling, nodding, and crying, Rachel walked forwards and, to the surprise of Diane, wrapped her arms around her neck to pull her into a tight hug. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Fabray, I appreciate this greatly."

Looking down at the girl in surprise, Diane's face softened and then folded the girl into her arms. Quinn watched on with a smile on her face. The rest of the weekend was made up of getting used to the house, completing homework, getting to know Xavier, Kathleen, and Diane, and hanging out with Quinn.

But then Monday morning came and it was time to go to school when she heard Quinn holler her name from across the hallway. Rachel hurried over in her jeans, black flowing top, and bare feet. She looked at Quinn who was staring at her laptop, face in shock.

"Quinn, what is wrong," Rachel whispered, coming over to her computer to see the web page pulled open to Jacob Ben Israel's blog. As she read, she gasped at the latest gossip on the web page.

"_As most of you might not know, my mother, Deborah Israel, is a nurse at Dr. Wu's obstetrician office. This past Friday night, she came home from work upset. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me that one of my classmates had been into see Dr. Wu today to confirm if she was pregnant or not, and it turned out she was. I asked who the classmate was, and she told me the name of my fellow peer and I was surprised to say the least in who it was. _

_Rachel Berry._

_My beautiful, Hebrew princess is pregnant. I couldn't believe, I hadn't even known she had been deflowered. I did some digging around into who might have taken away the innocence of my beautiful princess, and it kept coming up around the time of a party around twelve weeks ago. It was a celebratory party for the Glee club for winning Regionals. Turns out, Rachel had been flirting, dancing, and drinking with a fellow Glee mate that night and had left the party with him and had gone upstairs with said Gleek. The name of the father of the bastard child you ask?_

_Noah Puckerman._

_He has impregnated yet another Glee mate and this time, he has impregnated the girl that has never had a scandal attached to her name. He must have super sperm or something, because readers, I think that this time he might actually get to be a dad this time around._

_Well, fellow readers, there is the scope for the weekend! Enjoy your daily dish!_

Rachel gasped, remembering the nurse at the doctor's office with the frizzy red hair. How had she not made the connection between her and Jacob before? They looked so much alike.

"Rachel, what do you want to do? The whole school is going to know by first period. Do you want to stay home or go in," Quinn asked, setting her hand on the frozen Rachel.

"I need to go to school; I do not want to mess up my perfect attendance record just because of a stupid story a boy derived for attention decided he'd create," Rachel said with a hint of venom in her voice.

Nodding, Quinn led Rachel out to her car. Both of them getting into Quinn's car, they drove to William H. McKinley High School to face the onslaught on stares and whispering that would be directed towards Rachel.

Entering the school, the whispering started immediately as they saw Rachel. Backing away towards the door, Quinn grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. "Keep your head high and no one can defeat you."

They arrived at their first period class, Spanish, together without any delay or injuries. The class kept staring at Rachel and making comments of which consisted of things like whore, slut, and bitch. By the time that Rachel and Quinn had parted ways after, she knew it would be an onslaught on names and insults.

She turned the corner to go to her locker to pick up her chemistry books for her second period class, but there was someone blocking her locker with a **very **pissed off look on his face.

Noah Puckerman.

**Okay! There is your fourth chapter! I hope you like it! It was a joy writing it and thank you all for the reviews! I love them, they are my muse and so are you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Fallen**


	5. Figuring Out the Issues

**Chapter Five**

Rachel stopped in the middle of the hallway, students milling around her, looking between her and Puck that stood with an evil glint in his eyes. Debating whether she should run or stay and hash it out with him, she chose the first and turned to make her way back down the hallway. She could use her Spanish books as notes for Chemistry.

She made it down by two lockers before she felt a tight grip around her arm and the force that was gripping her arm, tugging her into an empty classroom. Looking up at who was gripping her arm so tightly, she saw that it matched her suspicions; it was Noah who had taken her into the empty room. Closing the door to the room, he finally let her go and made to stand in front of her. The angry look was still on his face, but something was different this time. There was question and anticipation in his eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Berry," He snapped, looking down at the shorter girl who flinched at his tone.

"Hello, Noah," She said, avoiding his eyes because she knows if she looked into them she would melt and tell him all of her secrets.

"Hello? All you have to say to me is hello? God damnit, Berry! Are you pregnant or not? Because if you aren't Jewfro is going to get beaten up, and if you are, he is still going to get beaten up because he is talking about my baby mama," He exclaimed, looking at Rachel who backed away from him slowly.

"I'm pregnant," She said in a soft voice, playing with her hands, trying to avoid his gaze.

"What," He exploded, pacing back and forth along the floor. He ran his hand through his non-existent hair and wrung his hands. Rachel watched him anxiously as he paced the length of the classroom. "How could this happen again," He growled, making Rachel back further away from his line of pacing. She had learned many a time to stay out of his way when he was angry.

Backing up further, her spine hit the wall and she kept looking down at her feet to avoid his eyes. She needed to stay calm right now otherwise she would start crying if she did not keep a handle on her emotions. The pattern in Puck's pacing was making her dizzy as she leaned up against the wall for support and to keep her from falling over. He finally stopped as she started to sway from the dizziness. She collapsed hardly into the chair that was right next to her as she started to fall over.

"Did all of this happen at Matt's party," He asked, looking at Rachel, running his hand over his nearly bald head.

"It was the only time that I have ever had sexual intercourse," She replied softly, looking down at her twisting hands. She tried to avoid looking him in the eyes, but the draw was just too great. When she looked into them there was a mixture of anger, sadness, love, and surprise. Nodding, he began pacing, until Rachel asked him, "Noah, can you please stop pacing? It's making me lightheaded."

Immediately, he stopped, looking down at the swaying girl on her chair. He sat down in a chair across from her, putting his head in his hands. "What do we do, Berry," He asked, cracking his knuckled and fidgeting with his hands, just as Rachel was doing. This was the exact opposite of the boy that had been pacing the floor before her just moments earlier. This was her Noah.

The tears started to well up in her eyes just then. "I don't know," She whispered, "I am still trying to figure it out along the way."

Nodding, he looked up at her as the tears started to fall. "Oh, shit." He raced the front of the room and got the box of tissues and brought them back to her. "Here, don't cry, please."

She nodded her head back at him, took a tissue, and started to wipe the tears away. "Thank you, Noah, I appreciate it."

Sitting back down, he put the box of Kleenex on her lap. "What have you done already," He asked softly.

"I went to the doctor's to affirm the fact that I was already impregnated and he called my house when I wasn't there, told my father, and they kicked me out of the house. Now I am living with Quinn and her mom," She said, speaking for the longest period of time since they had arrived in the classroom.

Noah's eyes went wide as she finished the summary of what had happened over the weekend. "You're dad's kicked you out," He roared. He stood up and began pacing again. "You're only sixteen! Is that even legal to kick your kid out when she's only sixteen? How could they? You're pregnant and alone, how could they do that? If it was my daughter, I would lock her up," Puck snapped, but then paused as he looked down at Rachel who had started to cry softly again. "Oh, jeeze. Damnit, I'm sorry, Berry," He swore and handed her another tissue.

She accepted the tissue and started to dab at her eyes, wanting to get rid of her shame and humiliation. "It's alright, Noah. I just seem to be very emotional lately and I can't keep from crying every time something remotely upsetting happens. I am living with Quinn and her mom in their guest room," She said, wiping away the remnants of her tears.

He looked at her, his eyes holding deep questioning in them. "Are you going to give it up for adoption like Quinn did, or are you going to keep it," He asked with desperation in his eyes.

The inside of her cried out to the boy that sat across from her. "I'm keeping her, I am not adopting her out," She whispered.

The relief in his eyes made her heart cry out, "Her?"

"Quinn thinks it's a girl," She smiled, looking up at him. He smiled, and there looked to be tears in his eyes.

Nodding, Noah sat back down in the chair that he had been occupying earlier. "When is your next doctor's appointment," He asked, fiddling with the box of Kleenex that was in his hands.

"I scheduled it for this Thursday after school. It will be the first ultrasound, it is where they hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time, Dr. Wu said," She whispered, pulling apart the tissue in her hands.

Nodding, Noah set the Kleenex down on the table. "We can figure out all the small shit later, but, now, we need to go to class," He said, holding out his hand. She looked up at him, he stood there, hand out, as if it was an olive branch extended in a peace offering.

She stood up, taking his hand, and they left the classroom to go face the rest of the world. The day went by with a lot of whispering, name calling, and small gestures towards her. But, surprisingly, Noah was right beside her the whole entire day. Save for the classes they did not attend together. But, then it was time to go to Glee. They had not shared a word since he had angrily dragged her into the empty classroom. She was waiting for him to tell her to give it away or to get rid of it, but that never happened. He followed her to make sure that she was okay and didn't get in any trouble.

When both of them arrived together, the whole room stopped talking and looked towards the two. Rachel made her way to her seat and on the way she had to pass Kurt and Mercedes and as she passed the two, she heard them both cough out a "whore" under their breath. The tears started to well up and when she sat down, she quickly, hoping no one would say, wipe the tears away. But Noah had seen the salt water dripping out of her eyes.

"What the hell is your fucking problem, Beyonce, Jones? She has never done anything to you! Just because of the fucking mess she is stuck in, you think its right to call her names," He roared as Mr. Schue came through the door to the choir room.

"Well, it's true, she is a whore. She went and got pregnant at sixteen, you think any normal person that would happen to," Kurt sneered

Suddenly, Quinn, furious as Rachel had ever seen her, turned around and glared at the two from where she was sitting in front of Rachel. "I got pregnant at sixteen, does that make me a whore," She snapped at the two.

"No, Quinn, of course it doesn't. Rachel is different, though," Mercedes said, trying to calm the blonde girl down.

"How," She snapped, "How is it any different from when I was pregnant? We were both virgins, our first time ended up with us both being pregnant, and we both got pregnant with dumbass over here. Please, enlighten me on how it is different."

For once in their short lives, Mercedes and Kurt fell silent in their chairs and looked in shock at the blonde girl who sat in front of them. Nodding firmly and in a winning manner, Quinn looked up at Rachel and Puck and nodded her head at the couple.

Mr. Schue stood at the front of the room, frowning up at Kurt and Mercedes. "There have been a lot of rumors going around lately and the person they are about has the right to confirm or deny the truth with them. But she does not have to do that now."

"I am pregnant," Rachel murmured after he finished his little spew.

Nodding, Mr. Schue addressed the gasps in room, "Now, as we all know, we had this sort of event happen to us earlier in the year. We all treated Quinn with fairness and we did not judge her. I am going to ask you why you would do this to Rachel now, but, I feel, I already know the answer to this question. Please, treat them both with respect on the journey they are embarking on." He glared at the group.

"Anyone that tries to mess with Rachel, messes with us," Santana growled, punching her fist into her other hand. Brittany agreed with her and gave a 'yeah' to go alone with Santana's proclamation.

"We'll make sure no one messes with her, Mr. Schue," Matt said as Mike and Artie agreed in compliance with him. Tina nodded her head and looked fiercely protective of Rachel. All of the declarations were made from everyone besides Kurt and Mercedes who sat there in silence.

"Wait, has anyone seen Finn," Mr. Schue asked the group as he looked around, counting up the Gleeks in the room.

"His mom had a doctor's appointment and he was driving her because her car is in the shop. He will be back tomorrow," Matt said, as he and Mike chatted about how they were going to mess with anyone who was going to mess with Rachel.

"Okay, members, how about we start working on Rachel's solo. I was thinking about switching up some of the choreography so that there wasn't as much twirling happening," And that was where practice started and ended up with everyone leaving with higher spirits then what they came in with.

As Rachel was about to follow Quinn to her car, she felt a big hand in hers and felt it pulling her in the opposite direction of Quinn's car. She looked up and saw Puck dragging her across the parking lot and towards his truck. "Noah," She exclaimed, "What are you doing? I have to go home with Quinn. I am living with her now, if that didn't register with you."

"I know you are living with Quinn right now, but you and I need to talk some more about what we are going to do about Baby Puckerman," He said, opening the door up for Rachel as they reached his truck. He lifted her up into the truck, closed the door, made his way around to the driver's side, and then turned the key in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot.

They ended up in the parking lot at the park that Quinn and Rachel had ended up in the week before. They talked there for a few hours about what was going to happen. Even though they were talking, nothing really had gotten done because they never really decided on anything. Nothing had come into conclusion or had helped solve any problems that the two were having. Talking was all that they needed to do; and talk they did. It was dark when Noah dropped her off at Quinn's house. Hopefully the next day would come with better results than today had.

**Well, here is the next chapter in record time, my fellow readers! Thank you very much for all the reviews so fast! I love you all!**

**Fallen**


	6. Anger Instead of Peace

**Chapter Six**

Rachel walked into school the next morning with Quinn by her side, hoping that the whispers would have died down by now. The second she walked through the doors, all of the conversations quieted and all of the students, including teachers, looked straight at Rachel as if that was what their discussions were about. Immediately she tucked her head down to look at the linoleum floor beneath her feet.

"Rachel, keep your head up, show them that they can't do this to you," Quinn said in a firm strong voice as she gave Rachel's hand a soft squeeze. Nodding, she brought her head up and looked around her and at the people that were staring at her. They quickly stopped at Quinn's locker and then as they arrived at Rachel's locker where Puck was waiting for her. A slight smile spread across his features when he saw Rachel. He moved away from her locker to let her get to her books and to greet her.

"Hey, B…Rach," He stumbled over her name, just about to call her Berry but then changed his mind.

"Hello, Noah," She said quietly and smiled up at him as she turned the combination on her locker. Quinn stood next to Rachel, looking between Rachel and Puck with confusion and amusement on her face.

"What happened between the two of you last night," Quinn asked curiously. Rachel looked at Puck when the question was spoken. 

"We discussed matters revolving our unborn baby and what would happen once he or she was born," Rachel said.

"She," Quinn said firmly, looking at Rachel with mock anger on her face. Laughing slightly, Rachel nodded. Quinn was happy to see a smile on the girl's face finally. She hadn't seen it there the whole time this situation had been happening so far.

Rachel grabbed her books for her first class and on the way there, with Quinn and Puck on either of her sides for "company" as they said, they passed Kurt and Mercedes on the way when they both coughed, "Whore." Puck stiffened beside her, but Rachel grabbed his arm before he decided to retaliate.

"Those two really need to be brought down a peg," Quinn said and Puck nodded in agreement as Rachel walked into Spanish as the other two followed her into the classroom. The first few periods of her class went by pretty smoothly, until she was on her way between her History class and her locker, she ran into Finn.

"Hey, Rachel," Finn said, smiling his golden boy smile at her. "Sorry I missed Glee practice yesterday, my mom had a doctor's appointment yesterday and I had to drive her. Did I miss anything yesterday during practice or school?"

She smiled softly and hesitantly back up at him. "No, nothing interesting at all," She lied through her teeth; she knew that if she told him the truth, all hell would break loose. Plus, if he didn't know already, he would soon find out about it anyway.

"Okay, sounds good. Do you want to walk with me to lunch," He asked her, just as Quinn showed up right by Rachel's elbow.

She glared at Finn over Rachel and said in a short tone, "She's coming to lunch with me, Finn." Finn gaped at the pair as they walked away, Rachel not looking back at him once. When they arrived in the cafeteria, Rachel and Quinn walked over to an empty table in the corner away from all the prying ears and eyes. When they sat down, got out their packed lunches, and started to eat, Rachel started up the conversation with Quinn.

"Why did you do that? Finn didn't do anything," Rachel said while looking around and making sure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I know, but Finn is one of his many bad buttons to push when it comes to the father of you know who," Quinn said, pointing at Rachel's stomach.

"Why? I don't understand. I realize the whole thing with you and Noah was tremendous and left a huge impact on him, but, what does this have to deal with me," Rachel asked, frustrated and her emotions starting to raise.

"Finn likes you, he showed this to you after Regionals, remember," Quinn asked her. "You never responded since then and he is taking that as maybe there is a possibility for something more. But now that you are having Mr. Puckerman's spawn, Puck feels like he has a chance at getting the girl first before Finn gets you and he isn't second best anymore," She says, staring into Rachel's eyes and something finally clicked for the girl.

"Oh," She says softly.

"Yeah, oh. Plus, Finn doesn't know about the whole pregnancy-by-Puck thing yet. But with the amount of rumors circulating, he will soon find out," Quinn said.

Rachel groaned at this, threw aside her salad, and brought her head down to hit the table with a low 'thud'. She immediately picked it up when she heard his voice say, "What's going on? Did I miss somethin'?" Puck was standing there, his tray sat on the table next to Rachel's and a paper bag sitting next to it.

"Nothing happened, Rachel is just nauseas," Quinn lied for her. Except it wasn't exactly a lie, Rachel had been nauseas ever since the first day of her pregnancy. This child was trying to kill her when it comes to having morning (all day) sickness.

"I figured. That's why I bought these from the corner store down the street," He said and took a bottle of ginger ale and a box of saltines and handed them over to Rachel who had a surprised look on her face.

"You…you did this for me," She asked, semi-speechless.

"Yeah, you're my baby mama and my baby is making you sick. It's my fault you're up chucking all of the time. This is only one way of me making it up to you," He said, saying the most words in a sentence she had heard him say in a while.

"Eloquently put," Quinn said, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Rachel smiled at Puck and opened the box of saltines and started nibbling on the crackers and drinking the ginger ale in small doses. The rest of lunch went easily enough until the bell rang and it was time for Math. Puck walked with Rachel to her math class, which he was a part of but hadn't attended since freshman year. Turning to say goodbye to him, he walked around her and entered the classroom. In amazement, she followed him to her seat and his, which was behind her's.

Whispering to him before class started, she said, "What are you doing here? You never come to math unless it's the first and last days."

"That's a lie; I come in for tests and quizzes," He said, smirking at her. "Which we don't have today, but I figure that I should start coming to class because I need to provide for you and little baby down there."

A surprised look crossed Rachel's face as he said this and ended up just smiling at him in response and Mr. Scott started to teach the class. Noah Puckerman had made her speechless twice today with his words. He hardly ever put his feelings into words, but when he did, she knew he meant them.

The rest of the day was with either Noah or Quinn at her side. The only time that she didn't have either Puck or Quinn next to her and keeping her mind off of all of the whispers and rumors circulating; Finn ended up walking next to her and talking to her about something in sufficient. She had been on her way to her locker after her last class and then to go to Glee when Finn started walking next to her.

"Hey, Rach, what's up," He asked her as once again she turned the combination to her locker and he just stared at her.

"Just dropping my textbooks off before Glee," She said as she put her books on the bottom of her locker.

As she was packing up her backpack, Azimio was passing by her. He yelled, "Whore!" After he yelled the insult, he walked away as Rachel just stared down at her backpack without acknowledging the insult.

"What the hell…" Finn started to say in response, but Karofsky walked by him and yelled his insult at her.

"Go to hell, you preggo freak," He yelled in her direction and he high-fived Azimio and they walked off down the hallway as everyone in the corridor laughed to her expense.

"What the fuck…" Finn began and looked all around as Rachel closed the door to her locker and lifted her backpack over her shoulder. Something in his head finally made the connection between the insults and who they were directed to. "Rachel…did they just call you pregnant?"

"Yes, Finn, I believe that that was their choice in insult today," She said, heaving the other strap to her purple backpack over her shoulder.

"Is it…is it true," He asked, stuttering the question, looking at Rachel in disbelief. She paused, looking up at him with a look on her face that held all the answers he needed. "I can't fuck believe this! First Quinn, and now you! Both of my girlfriends, pregnant by another man! Or did I make you pregnant this time? Is the story that I got you pregnant by dancing with you at Regionals? Is that it? Or did I get you pregnant by talking to you? Because I am sure there are a load of bull shit excuses that you can pull out of the air, Rach. Which is it, huh? Is it the talking or the dancing, because I really would like to know," He yelled, glaring at her and his fists clenched.

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes that were rapidly watering up with tears. "Girlfriend?"

"Is that all you got out of this? Yes, you're my girlfriend; I told you I loved you at Regionals," He exclaimed and her tears started to pool at the bottom of her eyes.

"But…I never said it back," She said. "I'm not your girlfriend. I never said I loved you back."

"Yes, you are. We have been hanging out since then. What about the bowling, the movie, and shopping at the mall," He exclaimed, his fists tightening even further.

"Those were with the Glee club! It was a group thing and you never asked me if I wanted to be your girlfriend and I frankly don't want to be," Rachel snapped at him. Finn paused and stared at her.

"Fine…you're not my girlfriend. But, I just don't realize…you're pregnant. You would never do something like this, Rach," He snapped, still pissed as hell. "Who did you do it with?"

"What," She asked softly, a tear peaking over the edge of her eye, but not descending down her face yet.

"Who fucked you," He growled at her. But before she could answer, Noah came up from behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder in a warm comforting way. Rachel relaxed straight away and the tears started to recede immediately.

"What's going on here," Noah asked, his voice resonating with suspicion.

Finn's eyes went from Puck's hand on Rachel's shoulder, to Puck's face, and then back to Rachel's face multiple times before that light bulb went off in his head. "No. It couldn't happen again. Rachel, you wouldn't," He said, looking at her back away slowly. Rachel nodded slightly, letting him know that he was right. "You got her pregnant," Finn said, his eyes growing more angry by the second and his eyes settling on Puck's face.

"Dude, she wasn't with you this time. You don't have the right to get angry about this," Puck snapped at Finn who's face had started to turn an angry version of red.

"I have every fucking right," He growled, grabbing Puck by the collar, bringing him closer, and then punching him in the nose.

This all happened so quickly that Rachel didn't even have time to react. Flurries of punches were thrown between the two and suddenly there was a circle forming the fight with chants of 'fight fight fight' from the student body. Rachel pushed through the students who had formed a circle that was hard to break through. Once she had gotten through the last student, Rachel saw that Finn was on top of Noah and punching him in the face, not caring where he hit, as long as he hit something.

Looking frantically around, Rachel saw no member of the staff or faculty pushing through to break up the fight, even with all of the noise being made. Rachel growled and pushed her way towards the fighting duo. She soon made a very stupid mistake that she would regret later.

Rachel pulled at Finn's collar as hard as she could, which succeeded in only pulling him back a foot or two and she got under him quickly and pushed his shoulders as hard as she could and she got enough room to get in between the two. Finn, still in a blinding rage, came forwards, fists still in the air, and punched Rachel in the stomach, sending her back into Noah and blacking her out.

**Well, I hope you all like it! I know, once again it has been a long time, but I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Important note: There is a poll up on my profile for all of those who want to go vote on names! I would appreciate the feedback! **

**And thank you all for reading and I can't wait for the reviews! Everyone gets a chocolate chip cookie (internet sent of course) if they review!**

**Fallen**


	7. Recovery of the Fallen

**Chapter Seven**

The fluorescent lights are what awoke her, she realized as her eyes blinked rapidly as they opened. The lights were directly above her and were temporarily blinding her as to their acute brightness. Rachel quickly looked around her to take in her surroundings, that of which included sterile white walls, an open door which revealed a hallway and nurses walking by, and machines attached to her measuring her heartbeat. The hard pillow and lumpy mattress were the last clue to conclude that she was in fact in a hospital.

The chair next to her bed was empty, neither Quinn nor Noah were sitting next to her bedside. For a quick moment, she felt alone, but that did not last long until she remembered why she was in the hospital. Finn has been fighting with Noah over her and she got in the middle of the tussle and that was when everything had gone black. She didn't remember anything besides the pain that had enveloped her stomach moments before she passed out.

Did she loose the baby? Did she have a miscarriage? These questions made her panic and the beeping on the heart rate monitor started racing up and making a loud and annoying sound. A nurse rushed in all of a sudden looking straight at Rachel and hurried over to the bed.

"Miss. Berry, I need you to calm down, okay? You're increased heart rate could be damaging to the baby," She said, smiling down at her softly.

"There's a baby? I thought I had a miscarriage," She said, breathing heavily, looking at the nurse.

"You are still pregnant, Miss. Berry, I promise you. Just please, do me a favor, and take a deep breath and try and calm down," The nurse, Deena, coerced her. Rachel took a deep breath and the heart monitor started to slow down marginally over the next couple of minutes. Once she had fully calmed down from her minor freak out, her breathing leveled out and she sat back against the rock hard pillows.

After a few moments, Rachel asked Nurse Deena a question, "Why am I in the hospital?" The nurse looked at her with a knowing look on her face as if she had heard this question multiple times from numerous different patients.

"There was a fight in your school and you stood between the two and you were punched in the stomach. Because of your recent condition you were brought straight to the Emergency Room to make sure that neither you nor the baby was injured," She said, smiling softly down at the scared and pregnant teenage girl.

"Am I okay," She asked, fidgeting with her hands, not looking back up at the nurse.

"I cannot tell you your diagnosis, only your doctor can. But from the tests that have been performed as of right now, you should be fine," The nurse stated, still smiling down at her, trying to put the girl at ease.

Rachel looked up at the nurse and smiled at her slightly; unsure as to if this lady was okay to trust. Just as Rachel settled back into the pillows and Nurse Deena went to get the doctor, Quinn entered the room to give a big sigh of relief to see that Rachel was awake. "You have no idea how much you scared me, Rach. One minute Finn and Puck were fighting and the next thing I know you are unconscious and they are calling 9-1-1," Quinn said, hurrying over to the side of her bed and giving Rachel a tight hug.

"So, it's true, Finn hit me," Rachel said softly, looking at Quinn for reassurance.

"Yeah, you got in the middle of the two fighting and I guess he didn't see you or something and he punched you in the stomach," Quinn said, lightly resting a hand on Rachel's slightly swollen stomach.

Nodding softly, Rachel set her hand on top of Quinn's, squeezing her's tightly. "The nurse said I would be fine, but the doctor is going to do an ultrasound, so I am not going to panic until I need to," She said, smiling softly up at her recent best friend. "Where is Noah," She asked Quinn, noticing that the father of the fetus inside of her was not present.

"He was about to attack Finn in the lobby, so Sam and Mike took him outside to get some air," She said, her eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"Finn's here," Rachel asked in bewilderment. She would have thought he would be too ashamed to come to the hospital, but apparently not. As she was thinking this, Noah walked through her room door, followed closely by her doctor, Dr. Wu.

Noah rushed over to the opposite side of Rachel's bed. "Thank God you're okay," He mumbled, giving her a hug and then kissing her on top of the head. Giving him a small smile, Rachel slipped her hand through his and squeezed it tightly.

"So, Miss. Berry, before we decide anything about your prognosis, I am going to perform an ultrasound to make sure that your baby is okay," Dr. Wu said, smiling at Rachel as two nurses, including Nurse Deena, wheeled in an ultrasound machine. She nodded her head in agreement with him and squeezed Noah's hand once more. "So if you could lie back, we can get started." Rachel lay back and lifted up the hospital gown as per instructions. Dr. Wu squeezed some gel onto her stomach at which she gasped at due to the cold feeling it made when it came into contact with her skin. He then took the instrument and started rubbing it across the part of her torso where the baby was supposed to be residing.

A few moments later, the machine came across with a small splotch. A small smile spread across Dr. Wu's face as he looked at the screen on the machine. "Do you see right here," He asked, pointing out a specific white blotch in a vast of blackness. "That is your baby. And this," he holds still for a moment and a thrumming sound that sounds like a hummingbird's wings came out of the speakers, "Is your baby's heart beat."

Rachel and Noah gasped simultaneously as they listened to the heartbeat of the child that they had created. A single tear came out of the corner of Rachel's eye and traveled down her cheek. The baby was okay and she couldn't be more ecstatic.

"Your baby is in perfect health," The doctor said as he moved the sonogram reader slightly. "Wait," He said in confusion.

"What is it," Noah said frantically, looking for something he could not see on the sonogram machine.

"I apologize, it was nothing. I thought I saw something on the screen but I guess it was just a reflection or a shadow. But, your baby is in perfect health considering the ordeal that you went through today. Miss. Berry you are being discharged as of right now, so you can go to the front desk and sign out whenever you please. I hope you feel better. Please avoid getting in the middle of confrontations between your peers," He smiled at her and walked out of the room with the nurses and the sonogram machine.

Nurse Deena walked around to Rachel's side and started to unhook her from the machines that were measuring her heart rate and other ones that she could not identify. "Sweetheart, you are going to be just fine. Take it easy for the next couple of days and make sure that you attend your doctor's appointment in a couple days for a follow-up to make sure Baby here is okay and you should be fine."

"Can I go back to school tomorrow," Rachel asked the nurse as she slipped on her jeans under the hospital gown and her button-up shirt under it as well.

"Yes, you can, just make sure you do as I said and take it easy. We don't want another scare like this one again while you are still pregnant," Nurse Deena smiled down at the pregnant teenager. Another nurse came over to the side of her bed and Noah helped her ease into the wheelchair and he pushed it out to the front desk where Mr. Schue was filling out her discharge papers.

He looked up from the clipboard and asked, "Rachel, are you okay?" His eyes held worry and relieve that she was okay.

"The doctor said I will be okay as long as I take it easy the next couple of days. I can come back to school tomorrow, too," Rachel responded with a small smile to her teacher.

"Which she won't be doing; she is going to be staying at Quinn's house, in bed, watching T.V., and resting up," Puck said, looking down at Rachel with half-of-a-glare.

"I can't let my perfect attendance be tarnished by a simple trip to the hospital," She said, glaring right back at the father of her baby.

"Rach, enough about your fucking perfect attendance, you are pregnant, damnit! You need to realize that you are living for two now, not just one! You need to take care of yourself that way Baby Puckleberry isn't miscarried," Puck exclaimed, stopping the wheelchair in front of Mr. Schue.

Rachel, Mr. Schue, and Quinn all looked at him in shock. "Baby Puckleberry," Rachel questioned, her face frozen in shock at the name and being berated by the father of her child who hardly ever said anything longer than a sentence. When she asked about the name, Puck all of a sudden looked bashful.

"Yeah, um, the rest of the Gleeks came up with the name, I guess it just kinda slipped out," He said, looking anywhere but at the other people staring at him.

"Baby Puckleberry," Quinn murmured out loud, thinking the name over for a few moments. "Just do me a favor," She said, "Don't name her Puckleberry. I do not want Puckleberry to become like Drizzle." Quinn smiled sadly, remembering fondly her once daughter and subtly, only noticed by Puck, ran her hand across her once swollen stomach.

Rachel and the two other men laughed at the comment as Rachel reached up to hold Quinn's hand to show her that she was still there. When Mr. Schue finished the paperwork and she was ready to go, Puck started pushing her out the front doors of the hospital. When they reached Quinn's car, Puck stopped the wheelchair and stood in front of it.

"Now," He said in a very serious voice that was not heard very often. "Quinn is going to take you back home and get you settled it. Right now it is Wednesday; I do not want to see you at school for the next two days. I will bring you your school work. The next two days and the weekend are for rest, not for school or anything else. Quinn and her staff have strict orders to keep you in bed until Monday morning. Are we understood," He asked her, giving her a stern glance. "I will come by everyday to make sure you are okay."

"But…" Rachel started.

"No buts, B. You will stay in bed and take care of our child. Understood?" Ever so reluctantly, Rachel nodded her head in compliance. "Good. I will see you tomorrow, okay," He said softly and kissed her softly on her forehead as he picked her up out of the wheelchair, along with her complaints that she could walk, and set her in Quinn's Mustang. He turned quickly to Quinn and said softly, "Take care of her, Q."

"I will," Quinn said softly and walked around to her side of the car, got in, and they drove off, leaving Puck and Mr. Schue in the parking lot.

**Well, friends, I know that it has been a long time, but a lot of stuff has been going on, but I finally got the chapter up! I hope you like it! Review and I will give you some of the homemade chicken noodle soup I made today! **

**Kay**


	8. Fake Illusions

**Chapter Eight**

The next three days that Rachel was confined to her bed were the most excruciating, uneasy, and restless days that she had experienced in her life. Quinn would only let her leave the bed to shower and go to the bathroom. Even in these short moments of the day did Rachel try and stay in the bathroom as long as possible. But then her "supervisor" would come and knock on the door making sure that she was okay and didn't fall down into the toilet bowl. Kathleen or Xavier would come, sit, and visit with her when they could. Xavier had gotten used to Rachel's strange cravings as of late and had taken to asking before making her meals. Lately, though, her craving just consisted vegan peanut butter on top of everything.

Noah would come home with Quinn after school to watch over her and keep her company while she was stuck in that stupid bed. At one point Quinn came into the room to hang out with the two and then the subject of the baby and its future entered the conversation. Quinn had always been adamant about the baby being a girl and being a doctor or a singer. That was when Noah snapped.

"What if it isn't going to be a girl? What if the baby is a boy and is a badass rockstar?" He burst out and glared at the girl who was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room Rachel had been residing in for the past few weeks.

"Before this goes any farther, please stop this conversation," Rachel said, putting up her hand before Quinn could come back with a retort. Quinn huffed as her mouth shut close, having been open with a response back to his insult. "This baby will be happy being a boy or a girl and be in whatever career he or she chooses. So, please, stop arguing so I can focus on my Chemistry homework that is already late."

Noah and Quinn looked at her in surprise; Quinn looked at her and said, "As if you wouldn't want this little girl to be a Broadway star!"

"It could be a boy," Noah argued before Rachel glared at him. He shrunk back into the pillows on the bed where he was sitting next to her. She burrowed herself into her Chemistry book and filling out the study guide for chemical equations and reactions. The tension in the room now had thickened between Noah and Quinn and Rachel noticed it. She couldn't focus while they glared at each other as she read the same line out of her textbook over and over again.

"I think I am going to go do my own homework," Quinn said, keeping her glare on Noah. "Puck, don't you think it's time you went home?"

Noah glared right back at her and smirked, "I told Rachel I would keep her company tonight. My mom thinks I am with Mike and Sam for the night. I can stay as long as I want." Quinn's scowl deepened and retreated from the room without another word. His smile spread across his face until he turned to see Rachel glaring at him.

"Do you have to antagonize her so much, Noah? She has done so much for me already. She is letting me reside in her home, eat her food, wear her old clothes. The least we can do is to be nice to her," Rachel chastised him. She really felt guilty for being in the middle of the two. Quinn already cared so much about the baby and Noah was so dedicated to keeping both the baby and her happy and healthy that you would think that they would get along. Due to their past together it seemed like the two would never be friends.

His smile disappeared as soon as it had come across his face. "B, I'm sorry. I just can't remember when Quinn and I didn't bitch at one another. It's just the way things have always been." He looked apologetically at her, frowning at how upset she looked.

"It's okay, I just don't understand why, after you two have been through so much together, still have to argue. I just don't want two of the people I care about the most to abhor each other," Rachel sniffled, tears in the corners of her eyes.

Noah deflated when he saw that her eyes had gone shiny. "Rach, I promise I will try to get along with Quinn. We have just butted heads for so long that it will be difficult. But for you and Baby Puckleberry I will try." Rachel giggled at the name the Glee club had given their baby.

"Thank you, Noah, I appreciate the effort you will give," Rachel smiled softly at him and looked down at her watch. A big grin broke out over her face as she set down her Chemistry book and stood up and walked over to her bedroom door.

"Where do you think you are going, Mama," Noah asked as she reached for the brass doorknob. He followed over to her and shut the door as she tried to open it. Rachel turned around and looked up at him.

"It has been exactly seventy-two hours since I have been on bed rest and the doctor said three days of rest. So, I am allowed to move around of my own free will now without being yelled at that I am on my feet for too long. No one can stop me, not even you," Rachel had a determined look on her face that even Noah could argue with. "I am going to go get a snack before I go to bed. I am going back to school tomorrow and I want to be well rested." She pushed his arm off of the door and walked out before he could say a word.

Rachel woke up the next morning with mixed feelings of anticipation and trepidation. She was excited to be going back to school and out of the room that she had been sequestered too. She was also anxious about what would happen when she got back to school. If Noah would get in another fight with Finn or that the overprotection Noah and Quinn possessed would intensify since her trip to the hospital.

Grabbing a white summer dress off of a hanger in her closet, Rachel pulled it over her head. This was one of the items of clothing that Quinn had given her from her maternity days. It fit Rachel like a glove and then flared out at the waist. She drew a royal blue cardigan on over the spaghetti strapped dress and then pulled on matching blue flats.

As she walked out of her room and downstairs, she ran into Quinn who smiled when she saw Rachel. "That dress looks better on you then it ever did on me."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled. She rarely head compliments from anyone but hearing one was a nice change. She and Quinn grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and then they were off to school. As Quinn pulled into the parking lot, Rachel saw Finn standing in Quinn's normal parking spot. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then released it.

"Don't react, just walk away and ignore him," Quinn said while glaring at Finn. Rachel got out of the car, grabbed her backpack, and walked away from him. While she walked calmly away from him, he called her name trying to get her to turn around. She saw Noah at the door, caught up to him, and they walked into school.

Getting to her locker Rachel grabbed her books for her first period class. Trying to hurry, Rachel wasn't fast enough until she heard Finn come up behind her and Noah. "Rachel, can we talk," He asked. "Without your bodyguard," He bit out while glaring at Noah.

"Finn, I have to get to class. Maybe we can talk later," She said, trying to avoid looking him in the eye. She grabbed Noah by the arm and pulled him behind her to Math before he and Finn got into another fight.

The day went by slowly, getting out of class, meeting Noah in the hallway, running into the bathroom to puke on the way to class, and avoiding Finn's insistence to want to converse with her. Avoiding Finn seemed hard to accomplish because, when he wanted to, Finn could be everywhere.

Lunch came and went and so did all of her afternoon classes. But then the time for Glee arrived and as Rachel walked in with Noah, she saw that the team had been divided. On one side of the choir room sat Mercedes, Kurt, and Finn and on the other side sat the rest of the team and that is where Noah and Rachel went to sit. As Mr. Schuester walked into the room, he saw the distance between his team.

"Alright, let's get started everyone. Let's work on the choreography for _Airplanes_ and then later we can fit in some vocals." Throughout the rest of rehearsal, Noah seemed to be blocking Rachel from being approached to by Finn, Mercedes, and Kurt. Quinn was watching her like a hawk, making sure she was not fainting.

After the number was perfected and the rapping, singing, and dancing stopped, Noah grabbed their stuff and Rachel and hurried out of the choir room. Quinn followed quickly behind, making sure that Finn wasn't following. Rachel heard a "Wait, Rachel! Please, just talk to me!" This, of course, came from Finn and Rachel looked over her shoulder to see him running after them.

Noah seemed to pulling her harder towards the entrance. Rachel dug her flats in the ground and in turn brought Noah to a screeching halt. He turned around and glared at her. "If we don't get out of here soon, Finnessa will catch up with us. He is not allowed anywhere near **my **baby mamma," He growled down at the pregnant Rachel.

"Noah, if I don't talk to him now, then he will keep pestering me. Please let me go so I can go let him apologize," Rachel said, tugging at her arm that was still in his tight grasp. Noah grunted and let her go. Noah leaned up against the lockers and disgruntledly watched her walk away to meet up with Finn.

As Rachel walked up to Finn, she felt Noah's eyes burning into her back. Rolling her eyes, she finally made it to Finn and stopped about a foot away from him. "Hi, Finn," She whispered, looking up into those dopey eyes that she had fallen in love with once upon a time.

"Hey, Rach," He said, giving her one of his crooked smiles. His left hand reached out to touch her shoulder, but Noah cleared his throat louder from far away in warning. Finn rolled his eyes and looked down at her. "Can we go somewhere without your looming bodyguard," He asked.

Rachel looked over her shoulder at Noah and saw him glaring at Finn. "Sure, let's go to the auditorium," She said softly. Over her shoulder she said to Noah, "Stay here, Noah, I will be back soon." He looked about to say something, but Rachel walked away and Finn followed her willingly.

When they got into the auditorium, Rachel and Finn walked up to the stairs and sat along the edge of the stage. They sat on the stage silently for a moment, waiting for the other to talk.

"I wanted to tell you something, Rach," Finn said, looking over at her, something in his eyes that she had never seen there before. It wasn't remorse or guilt. It was satisfaction.

"If you're going to say sorry, Finn, you don't need to. The baby is fine and so am I. You should really be apologizing to Noah," She declared, gripping the edge of the stage, knowing that he had not intended on apologizing.

"Oh, I'm not sorry Rachel. I do not regret what I did. I am actually glad it was you that I hit instead of him," Finn said, looking at her, his face open and honest.

Rachel gasped and looked at him. "What? But…"

He kept going on, not acknowledging that he had been interrupted. "You cheated on me with Puckerman. You say we weren't together, but we were. I am glad I hit you. That baby doesn't deserve to live. You are 16; do you really think you and Puck can raise a baby at 16? Him and Quinn couldn't do it right, do you really think you could?" As each insult left his mouth, tears started rolling down her face.

Rachel couldn't get a word out of her mouth. She couldn't even look anywhere besides the kind and caring face that she once knew that had twisted into a hateful and ugly formation. The kind eyes she once had staring lovingly at her were glaring at her accusingly. The hands that had once caressed her face were now curled up into fists. The words that had once told her that he loved her were now hateful and hurtful.

She quickly got up from her spot on the auditorium and ran towards the door at the back of the theater. She opened the door, slammed it, and ran down the hall, looking for the one person she knew would make her feel better. All she wanted was a hug. Tears streamed down her face as she turned corners and ran down hallways. She finally turned down the right hallway and saw Noah at the end of the hallway. She let loose a choked; "Noah!" and he turned around and immediately started running towards her.

Later, he would admit it was like a moment from a Jewish Baywatch, but Rachel would always know that it was because he had seen the tears. She collapsed in front of him and he sank down to the ground with her. He pulled Rachel into his arms and started rocking her back and forth making calming noises, trying to get the tears to stop.

"What did he do," Noah growled as soon as her tears started to dissipate. Rachel made a sob and didn't say anything to him. She grabbed Noah's hand and placed it over her belly, right over where the baby was growing. Noah growled and pulled her closer into him. "You don't have to tell me anything, Rachel. Just keep breathing, please."

They stayed that way for a while, curled into each other with Rachel crying and Noah trying to calm her down. When Quinn found them, she just sat there while Rachel tried to calm down. She finally made it home that night, but Noah never left her side.

**I know it's been a long time, but college kind of takes precedence. Hopefully, though, now I am back! We will see! I have some things up these silky shirted sleeves of mine! I hope you enjoyed it! You know the drill, read and review!**

**Fallen**


End file.
